


You're not an outsider Tim

by Eijun_kunAce



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin - Fandom
Genre: Bat Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eijun_kunAce/pseuds/Eijun_kunAce
Summary: The Bat family tries to convince Tim that he is family, betrayal and trust is really tested.





	1. invitation to come to the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> My english is really below average, if there is something wrong i am sorry.  
> I do not have Beta so my vocabulary is limited, but that does not prevent me from creating a story.  
> thank you guys,if you can tolerate.

Tim forgot the last time he visited Wayne Manor for meet Bruce and Alfred he only came to hand over the case that Bruce asked for completion or if there was an emergency call, since Robin was given to Damian, Tim confused with his position in Bruce Family Tim not Bruce son he is also not an adopted child like Dick or Jason.

 

The presence of Tim in Bruce life is to keep him from stepping into the drakness due to Jason Death, Brutal and reckless that's what Tim saw when Batman lost Jason and that's when Tim became Robin even though Bruce refuse him.

 

When Bruce is declared Dead Tim do not belive it, in the same time Dick become Batman and Damian become Robin to Gotham as long as Bruce's whereabouts have not been found.

 

Tim not Jealous when he saw Damian being a Robin, only there was a feeling in his heart is aching when he was Replaced.

 

Away and a bit of a possible relationship with Bruce family was the best choise for Tim, he was just Outsider and not part of family. 

 

"What do you need Dick." Tim ask without turning back and keep typing on his computer.

 

Dick emerged from behind the drakness in Tim apartment and a big smile crossed his face. "Calm down Babybat, Tim i meet you not for work but it's about family, Bruce want us come to Manor together and i mean all of you and Jason."

 

"What's the problem this time,Dick...this is you who have ideas instead Bruce..? " Tim turned around so he could stare at Dick who was laughing nervously at getting Caught.

 

"well i was the one who suggested, but! it's true Bruce want us all to gather this week at Manor even Alfed is happy and he was ready to welcome us all, Come on Timmy~."

 

Tim sighed and massaged his forehead to see Dick whining to him, how not a man who started Adult but still acting like a child of twelve year old. " Ok, i will come, but remember do not forbid me doing my job there is a case that i have and not finish for Titans Dick. "

 

Dick rolled his eyes before hugging Tim tightly. " I wait for your arival Babybat, do not let me ask Alfred to pick you up!! " Threatened Dick walking toward the window before dashing out, Tim shook his head at Dick childish behavior and resumed Typing.

 

soon his cell phone rang. " Hello,who is this? "

 

"Master Timothy,i have heard your incoming this week from Master Dick, i hope you can arrive on time and i make sure i will prepared all your needs Master Timothy."

 

"...i will try on time,and thank you Alfred. "

 

"it's not a matter of Master Timothy, it's my duty. "

 

Tim hung up " Well Alfred has taken a step means Dick is serious,Bags,Clothes,files,com Titans and League hemmm.. Antibiotics,painkillers. " Tim, began collecting his needs to be taken to the manor, Tim is very respectful and likes Alfred, he has Considered the old man as his Grandpa so as much as possible Tim did not want to disappoint him.

 

Tim do not know what exactly Bruce and Dick mean in order to get the whole Robin together but he must be ready for anything that will happen later.


	2. The Manor and report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim come to Manor and meet Bat Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I remind you my english is realy Bad, please understanding guys
> 
>  
> 
> and thanks to you guys who gave me kudo, I really welcome your support!! (^v^ )

__Thursday__

One thing Tim hates in his luck of life is to look at Damian at the door of the Manor, the aura that the boy radiates does not change always intend to kill him!! yeah although now Tim believes Dick has convinced Damian killing is not the path of justice and most importantly Where is Alfred? he should be who opened the door.

 

"oh .. you come also Drake."

 

"nice to see you too Demon spwan."

 

five minutes Tim and Damian looked at each other before Alfred's coughing voice woke them up.  
"Thank you for opening the door young master but from here let me take over, Master Timothy please come in Master Bruce is waiting for you in his office."

 

Tim smiling with Alfred's welcome and entering into the manor walking side by side with Alfred while Damian followed them in the back and stared intently into Tim's head.

 

"It's not unusual you decided to come Drake, well~ are you not always reasonably busy and keep refusing to come to the manor? what change your mind?. " Damian said sarcastically, andTim just rolled his eyes.

 

"should you already know how Dick keeps pushing you until you meet his call? he's your Batman so do not blame me for my presence." replied Tim no less fierce with Damian's words that satirize him earlier.

 

""Ehem! Young master your words are really rude please apologize and Master Timothy please do not reply back. "

"Sorry Alfred. "

" Tt."

 

Tim turned his gaze to Bruce's study door in front of him and soon Bruce came out.

 

"Tim, it turns out you've arrived, come here and come in there are things I just want talk with you, and Alfred please get dinner for the family and bring Damian with you." Alfred nod his head and took hold of Damian's shoulder.

"well then, let's get ready Young Master. "

"Tt."

 

after both of them gone, Tim walked into Bruce room without lingering it he give Bruce a computer chip with a file that he marked with Joker name. 

 

"I've done what you ordered and managed to solve what is being planned Joker this time."  
said the Tim calmly in his chair and looked at Bruce.

 

"Good work, please explain to me."

 

Tim took a slow breath before beginning to speak. "This time Joker is involved with Ra and Slade."

This time Bruce raised an eyebrow when he heard the Slade name . "Deathsroke?,..is not they are enemy?. " Tim began to open a file in which there was an investigation report and showed it to Bruce.

 

"I can still understand if Ra is working with the Joker, but this time Ra has a criminal relationship with Deathsroke is not a good thing." Bruce gripped his hand on the paper he was reading, Tim began to feel anxiety at Bruce's reaction.

 

"I agree, and there is one thing that I find, it is possible that Ra will use Lazarus pit with their Plan, sorry Bruce it is only there that I can find I have tried deeper even to enter into their base but the situation is really tight." his back on his chair.

 

Bruce shook his head and smiled at Tim. "it's okay I understand Tim, once again good work"  
Bruce stood up from his chair indicating that the meeting was over and it was time to show up for dinner, and sure enough the door knocked and Alfred's voice sounded.

 

"Master Bruce, Master Timothy dinner is ready and the others are waiting for you to start dinner together."

 

Bruce opened the door, Alfred who saw Bruce nodding slowly and waiting for his Master to go into the dining room.Upon entering the dining room Dick's voice was heard first by Tim and shortly Damian's shouting voice cursed Jason's name.

 

"You really do not have manners Todd!!, Father has not arive yet,do not you touch the food!! you Supid!!. "

 

"Calm down little D, is not a matter,Jason's nature just like you know 'Jason' ... anyway Bruce and Baby bat have come." Dick smiled broadly at the sight of Bruce and Tim's arrival.

 

" Tt!! "

 

Tim glances flatly in front of him and sits in his chair waiting for Bruce to start their dinner, Tim ignores the sarcasm of Jason and Damian during their dinner and occasionally answers Dick's question. For some reason it was only a day before Tim felt his energy drained just hanging out with the Bruce family, well maybe the next day would be even better.

 

.....maybe.


	3. this is the worst day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim patrolling with Jason and getting hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to those of you who have read and have time to kudos to 'you're not an outsider Tim' it really gives me the spirit!!
> 
> and I'm still learning English forgive me guys.

Tim know Jason has changed little when they first met and he swear is not a pleasant memory.Lazarus's effect is still in jason's body and surely it affects the emotions, just look now, he saw Jason beating up Two-Face minion.

 

" Hood!! is enough, you've paralyzed them!! do you not remember our main target is Two-Face? " Tim grabbed Jason's wrist and put on a flat face.

 

" Release my hand off now, replacement !!"

 

Jason finally turned around and snarled at Tim, giving him a bloodthirsty look but that did not make Tim flinch, he even returned a cold look to Jason and before Jason opened his mouth, Tim had started speaking in a low tone.

 

"If you do not follow the plan, I will not hesitate to signal B to get you out of this mission."

 

Only with those words made Jason silent but not the slightest sharpness faded as he looked at Tim, actually Tim did not want to use those words but Jason's attitude was what made him have to make firm decisions.

 

"Fu**k you!!"

" No thanks, if you're calm we'd better go on catching Two-Face. " 

 

Tim tries to resist the urge to roll his eyes when Jason throws out disrespectful words. Damian and Jason are one type in rebellious affairs and disobeying orders that they have been better off making their own decisions and maintaining their Pride. Tim will not tolerate if this has to do with Teamwork.

Tim walks out of the building and pulls out his Grappling hook and fires it into the building taking the run from building to building, Red Hood in the back begins to follow and keep the distance, it seems Jason's anger still not all die down and Tim does not want bother it.

 

"Tch .., you're more like B replacement."

 

" Realy? I do not think so."

 

Tim stops at one of the buildings and crouches and looks down at the sight of a group of armed men unloading the goods in a wooden box, Tim extends his look for the target of his mission and indeed Two-Face is talking to one of the groups and there is a possibility is the leader of the group who was issuing their shipment to Two-Face's men.

 

Tim beckoning Jason to spread and preparing to strike, his hand was on top his special belt and pulled out a few smoke bombs.When he throws the smoke bomb in, it is a sign that the fight start.Tim jumps down and lunges at Two-Face's men, hit, hit, kick, dodge, hit again and jump back, Gunshots from Jason's gun are heard and Tim is not worried because jason is use his gun with rubber bullets.

 

"Hood! Two-Face running towards you, hold him!! " Tim kicked Two-Face's men and ran toward Jason, the fight between Jason and Two-Face very intense and Brutal, Jason fell when Two-Face hit Jason hard on the head. Tim saw it he jump and kick Two -Face's stomach until he stepped back.

 

"Hood are you okay?"

 

Just as Jason would yell to warn him the sound of gunfire was heard and Tim's body froze,Tim eyes slowly staring at the hole in his stomach, the bullet that fired Two-Face can penetrate his bulletproof uniforms.

 

"You guys think I'm gonna give up without fighting? both of you are really stupidBird!! "

 

"Shut up!! I will shut your mouth,Fucker!! "

 

Jason attacked Two-Face with his weapon and not giving a slight gap to Two-Face, while Tim slowly raised his hands and tried to cover the wound that is now flowing with his blood. Tim is sure if this fight is not over there is also the possibility he will run out of blood.

 

Jason quickly paralyzed Two-face with a bullet containing a drug that made Two-Face fall down and immediately called GCPD and commissioner Gordon and not forget to handcuff and bind Two-Face and his men. Now Jason's attention was on the unbalanced Tim, hoisting his hands on Tim's shoulders while grumbling.

 

"why are you always Dam** sacrifice? Fuck!! you could have been killed."

 

sighing slowly, Tim tried to endure the pain "yo..ur .... uhh well..come Hood." replied Tim in a voice that started out of control.

 

"Fuck!! You are heavy,what do you eat anyway?concrete?but your body is thin and not so muscular. "

 

"My bo..dy is....uhh.... not li..like youur....body....t..that is focused...o..on muscle only.. Hood,and brute force i...is not only way to win in fig..fight. "

 

" i already know that replacement,You think I'm so stupid huh?. "

 

"Re..realy? " 

 

"Do not joke, you are not Dick. "  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tim shook his head slowly to ward off dizziness and tried to focus walking, Tim had to be ready when they both arrived at the Cave and received a lecture from Bruce and Alfred.


	4. why do you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Jason had reached the cave, greeted by the worried Alfred and Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well it's already chapter four and Tim's storyline gets deeper. I'm still trying to improve my English vocabulary. 
> 
>  
> 
> And~ Spoiler for capter 5 Tim will meet with Ra.

Tim feel his eyes begin to blur and staggered walking assisted by Jason to the medical bed, Alfred deftly collects medical equipment and Bruce helps open the Red Robin costume.Tim hand that pressed his wound in stomach were already covered in blood.Alfred deftly installed blood transfusions on Tim's arm, Bruce tried to clear the blood around Tim's abdomen and grab a medical tweezers to remove the bullet inside Red Robin's body.

 

Tim groaned as he felt the bullet lodged in his stomach pulled out by Bruce, and the blood began to flow from the bullet hole, Bruce cleaned the flowing blood and quickly stitched the wound in Tim's belly carefully. During the treatment period Jason did not make a sound, just looking at Bruce and Alfred quickly treating Tim until Bruce's voice alerted him.

 

"what happened Jason? can you explain how you can be careless like this, and just now I got word from commissioner Gordon that the Two-Face man you attacked was going through a broken bone?"

 

"They are trying to escape! What do you want me to do B? trying to persuade them with sweet words ?! They Gotham crime for Fuck sake!! "Jason yelled at Bruce and tried to suppress his anger.

 

"You should be able to control your emotions Jason, I always remind you justice is not revenge."

 

Jason who heard Bruce's words finally could not take it anymore, ruffled his hair and stared fiercely at Bruce.

 

"I already know that, why do you think I'm replacing my bullet with rubber bullets? I try to follow your principles not to kill !! I'm always wrong in your eyes B,..hehh~ now i know why Red Robin away from your supervision, he is not a part of us and not your adopted son who makes you bad like me, and you need to remember im not Dick your golden son you are proud of! "

 

Tim, who hears his other name called by Jason immediately acts and tries to get up from bed regardless of his wound and Alfred who tries to keep him.Well this is out of the way, and a little Jason's words interrupt his mind.

 

"Bruce is not Jason's fault, I'm the less conscientious and not alert."

 

"Yeah Right,replacement!! do not be such a generous hero defending me in front of Bruce.! I do not need your pity."

 

"Jason." Bruce reminded him and Jason who heard it then snorted rudely. 

 

"What? You want to send me to Arkham again?" Bruce immediately looked sad when Jason bolted his past again.

 

"NO!! im not send you to Arkham! and Tim is one of us, and you Dick and Daiman are the kids I'm proud of. "

 

Tim who was already irritated by their debates both ended up out of control yelling at them. 

 

"Can you two shut up ?!! I'm a patient here, and your debate drives me crazy!! and Jason?Whatever you say im not one of you mybe right and I'm not pitying you!,I'm just saying That this mission is not your fault alone, we are not trying to cooperate and that's a Fatal problem... Bruce,Two-face and his men is a live and missions finished and we win so you do not need to argue with Jason again !! "

 

Tim frowns as he feels the stitches on his stomach are little hurt as he tries to walk. "Tim ..." Bruce tried to approach him but Tim raised his arm to indicate for Bruce to stop.

 

"Alfred, can you help me come back to my room? I want to rest." 

 

"Of Course, come here Master Timothy i hold you." Alfred immediately position himself and hold onto Tim's shoulder

 

Tim and Alfred did not talk as they walked toward Tim's room, Alfred opened his bedroom door and made sure he was lying down, Alfred immediately turned off his room lights. 

 

"Rest Master Timothy and good night."

 

"Goodnight Alfred." replied Tim as Alfred closed the door of his room, Tim massaged his forehead and slowly positioned his body to sit down.

 

"My time here is wasted, it's useless, I should not have come here just because Dick asked to come and bond with Bruce's family." Tim opens his computer and works back to completing his pending work, meanwhile what tim not notice is Alfred still outside his room door and showing a sad face.

 

"We only care Master Timothy, because you're Bruce's family too."


End file.
